polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordanball
Hashemite Kingdom of Jordanball |nativename = : المملكة الأردنية الهاشمية al-Mamlakat al-Urduniyat al-Haşimiya |founded = May 25, 1946 |onlypredecessor = British Palestineball |predicon = British Palestine |image = Jordaniaball.png |caption = Am not basketball player. |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy |personality = Royal, Polite, Formal, BADASS |language = Arabic |type = Semitic |capital = Ammanball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball UNball OICball |religion = Islam Christianity |friends = Egyptball Saudi Arabiaball Iraqball UKball USAball Israelcube Palestineball |enemies = ISISball Qatarball |likes = Rania Al Abdullah, Monarchy, Healthcare, Dead Sea, Bedouins, Beating Australiaball in soccer, lambs (mansaf) |hates = Being confused with Michael Jordan, Communism and Roblox. |predecessor = British Palestinecube |bork = Hashemite Hashemite |food = Lambs (mansaf) |status = Alive |reality = Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan |gender = Male |imagewidth = default }} (Arabic: الأردن‎‎ Al-Urdunn), officially The Hashemite Kingdom of Jordanball (Arabic: المملكة الأردنية الهاشمية‎‎'' Al-Mamlakah Al-Urdunnīyah Al-Hāshimīyah''), is an Arab kingdom in Western Asia, on the East Bank of the Jordan River. He is bordered by Saudi Arabiaball to the east and south, Iraqball to the north-east, Syriaball to the north, and Israelcube, Palestineball, and the Dead Sea to the west. Jordan is often bullied by some countryballs, by name-calling him by the homonymous American basketball player Michael Jordan. History Jordan's territory has been occupied since paleolithic times. Three stable kingdoms emerged there at the end of the Bronze Age: Ammonball, Moabball and Edomball. Later rulers include the Nabataeansball, Macedonball, SPQRball, Byzantine Empireball, the Arab Caliphateballs, and the Ottoman Empireball. After the Great Arab Revolt against the Ottomans in 1916 during World War I, the Ottoman Empire was partitioned by Franceball and UKball. The Emirate of Transjordanball was born in 1921 by the then Emir Abdullah I and it became a British protectorate. In 1946, Jordan was reborn an independent state officially known as The Hashemite Kingdom of Transjordanball. Jordanball is now famous for the DEAD sea, the saltiest sea in the world and the famous Petra. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * UKball - Adoptive father. * Saudi Arabiaball - Friendly neighbor. * Lebanonball - Friendly neighbor * Egyptball - Friend. * USAball - Although supporting Israelcube, remains friendly to Jordan during the fight against ISISball. STOP CALLING ME, MICHAEL JORDAN!!! AM NOT GOOD AT BASKETBALL !!! * Iraqball - Good Brother, I hope he will destroy ISISball forever. Wait he already removed them. * His president recently visited us. He also wants to help me in fighting terrorists and I donated 2 cobra helicopters for his air force. Neutral * Israelcube - Egyptball and I are the only Arab Leagueballs to recognize Israel. Though we still don't like what he's doing to the West Bank and Gaza. PLEASE STOP KILLING INNOCENT PALESTINIANS! * Russiaball - Him and USAball have been fighting in Syriaball, but I don't think I'm on his kill list * Syriaball - Remove Assad! Opposition stronk and true Syria! Meh stopped involving so much in his situation now. Just keep conflict away from me! Enemies * Islamic State of Iraq and the Levantball - AAARGH! THEY ARE THE RESPONSIBLE FOR BURNING JORDANIANS, AND IS NOW URGED TO TASTE JORDANIAN-BUIL AIR STRIKES! BESIDES, THEY ARE NOT MUSLIMS THEY JUST DEMONS!!! How to draw Drawing Jordanball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a right-pointing red triangle on the left side # Draw a white seven-point star in the center of the triangle # Divide the rest into three horizontal stripes # Color them of black, white and green # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Victory Jordan.png BMZhEN2CcAAKo5H.png Jordanball king.png Jordanball.png|User:LargeVirus's Jordanball Mongolia's Perfect Math Class.png The_Siege_of_Medina.png|With Iraq during the Siege of Medina. Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Kebaba.png|Poor arabs VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png O-Man.png Oil vs Water.png Even Distribution.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Jordaniaball.png The Adventures Of The ‘J’ Countries.png }} ar:الأردنكرة es:Jordaniaball ru:Иордания zh:约旦球 Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Semites Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Jordanball Category:Asia Category:UNball Category:Funny Name Category:Characters Category:Red Green Black White Category:Communist Removers Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Red White Green Black Category:Countryballs